


With Strings Attatched

by RuvikKin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Constipation, Knotting, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: The first time it happened it was rough, running on adrenaline with their hearts already racing from successfully getting away from the law. Messy, rushed, with Arthur being bent over a table in a cabin they'd found cover in for awhile. Hearts pounding, minds racing, they'd moved together and gripped at each other, tugged the others clothes off until they were both stripped down naked.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Various (mentioned), Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	With Strings Attatched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please enjoy this A/B/O thing I wrote with Arthur and Micah!!! This is obviously separated from the other a/b/o universe I have for RDR but I hope you will enjoy it anyway!

The first time it happened it was rough, running on adrenaline with their hearts already racing from successfully getting away from the law. Messy, rushed, with Arthur being bent over a table in a cabin they'd found cover in for awhile. Hearts pounding, minds racing, they'd moved together and gripped at each other, tugged the others clothes off until they were both stripped down naked. Teeth and lips leaving marks on the others body, Arthur's nails digging into Micahs shoulder blades until the alpha flipped him onto his stomach. Arthur's hands reaching back to grab Micahs hair, tugging it as the man pounded into him with quick rough movements.

The law well off their minds, if someone came through the door now they'd be shot without either of them blinking.

Micah was smart at least, burying himself into Arthur, keeping himself from knotting Arthur even as he came inside of him. Arthur gripped his hair rough, clenching his eyes shut with a whimper passing his lips. “I’ve got you cowpoke.” Micah grumbled, running his hands over Arthurs hips, relaxing against him with his head pressed on Arthurs shoulder. “Real good Morgan.”

They don’t say a word to each other- Arthur doesn’t even say a word when they head to a river, quickly washing up and making themselves look a little more proper before heading back to camp, even as Arthur decides to go back later after Micah is already there.

`

`

`

The second time they fuck its no less rough, with Arthur covered in blood from an O’Drsicoll he’d just pushed into the ground and stabbed in the neck. Dutch had a few of them go raid a camp of O’Driscolls that had camped just a little too close to their location for Dutch’s liking.

Micah and Arthur shared a look when Arthur stood up off the dead mans body, gripping the knife in his hand as blood dripped off of it onto the ground.

The rest of the gang left when Arthur said he’d stay behind and loot the place, Micah scoffed and said that was too much for one person and he’d help out. ‘Can’t have you taking all the glory here cowpoke.’ The gang left without much of a word and the two closed the distance, Arthur gripping the knife in his hand, a silent message to Micah.

Arthur and Micah moved quick, Arthur shoving Micah to the ground and straddling him- right out there, with blood soaking their clothes making it stick to them as they have to peel it off. Micah moving forward, pressing kisses and bites across Arthurs chest where it could be hidden easily, pausing for a moment when Arthur moves against his cock, grinding against him before he sinks down, not caring about the stretch and burn. Arthur grunts, gritting his teeth before he rocks his hips- the both of them letting out gasps and moans together.

“Fuck-” Arthur tilt his head back and arched his back as he moved with Micah, rough, gripping onto the mans shoulders while bouncing on his cock. His fingers tangled in his own hair while he moves, letting out noises that go straight to Micah’s dick.

Arthurs moans, his whimpers and noises making Micah grab onto his hips roughly before slamming into him. _‘Ah- Micah- Fuck- harder, Alpha, harder-’_ The words repeated over and over again, louder than the slap of skin against skin through the empty camp.

Arthur finally let go of the knife, letting it fall to the ground next to them so he can put his hands on Micah, trail his hands down the alphas chest and move together with him.

MIcah doesn’t knot him again, knows they’ll have to get back to camp sooner or later, but he stays pushed into Arthur after they finish, looking up at Arthur and seeing the man with his eyes half closed and his face flushed while breathing heavy. He parts his lips for just a moment before closing them again, standing up off Micah slowly and grimacing as he stood. “Not gonna walk right after this.” Again, just like last time, Arthur doesn’t look at Micah again as he gets himself redressed, mumbling about the blood on his shirt not washing out easy. Micah only scoffed, getting himself redressed before they decide to finally look around the camp and collect any valuables.

Arthur takes off on his horse while Micah is in a cabin, no word to him about where he was going or that he was even leaving.

`

`

`

The third time they almost get caught, fooling around outside of camp during a party while the rest of the gangs drunk off their asses. They snuck out together after a couple beers, Arthur first with a mutter that he needed to piss and Micah not too long after him. Micah had Arthur pushed against a tree, Arthurs leg up on his hip while he fucked into him deep when they both paused and heard someone making their way through the bushes. It’s Sean, of course, coming through drunk as hell and half muttering, half singing to himself. Neither of them move, eyes locked onto Sean as he vomits, stumbles, and heads back to the camp- shouting about needing another beer.

Arthur lets out a sigh of relief, running a hand over his face before he grins- starts laughing at the absurdity of the situation. “Shut it- You want them to find us Morgan?” Micah spat out at him, his jaw clenched with a red flush on his cheeks.

“Relax, he wouldn’t remember it anyway.” Arthur sighs, relaxing back against the tree. “Now come on, keep going, I ain’t done with you yet.” Micah just scowled, pushing into Arthur roughly and causing his giggles to turn back into a moan.

Arthur grabbed Micah, pulled him close and kissed him deep- catching Micah off guard, his arms wrapped around Micahs shoulders to keep him close Arthur closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss as Micah slowed down the roughness of his thrusts, trailed his hands across Arthur’s chest and his hips, all over him. Micah tries this time to knot him, pushes in slowly until Arthur smacks the back of his head- a fair warning to _not_ do that, not now. “Worried about getting caught-” Arthur grunts, in between kisses now. “-Yet you wanna knot me against a tree. Not this time.”

`

`

`

The fourth time was rushed, sloppy and done in a back alley by a bar. Arthur had Micah’s cock down his throat, the alphas hands in his hair and drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. Javier and Bill were in the bar, drinking away and trying to pass off their new cons- maybe trying to get laid but it didn’t matter to Arthur.

Micah had been gently touching him, brushing their fingers together in an ‘accidental’ way that was sending Arthur up a wall. He got three drinks into him, barely a buzz before dragging Micah away and out the back door where he’d shoved Micah against the wall and sunk down to his knees. He barely bothered with much more beyond unclasping Micah’s belt and unzipping his pants, pulling the mans cock out before he took him into his mouth.

With Micah’s hands curled in his hair, Arthur bobbed his head, his hands gripping Micahs thighs as the man rocked his hips, gripping tightly at Arthurs hair. “Fuck- thats a good omega.” Arthur closed his eyes, taking in the praise from Micah before he felt the mans hips stutter, felt the hands grip in his hair tightly and he pulled off his cock. “Hey-”

“Shut it.” Arthur stood, wiping his mouth before he moved and kissed Micah again, trailing his hands down to Micahs hips, pulled his pants back up and zipped them. “Gettin’ pretty tired. Might have to go take a lay down at the hotel.” Arthur slowly tucked Micahs shirt back into his pants with a grin, watched Micah’s eyes narrow and a slightly scowl form. “You can finish up here for me, right? Bill and Javier don’t like to be abandoned.” Arthur winked before he turned and walked off across the street.

Micah clenched his fists, fixing himself up before he went back into the building and joined Javier and Bill at the bar. Neither of them seemed to even notice that Micah and Arthur had vanished and that was just fine by him. He ordered a few drinks, slugging them down until his head was humming slightly and he excused himself to head across the street.

He walked into the hotel, walking straight past the man at the front desk- who tried to call after him for a moment before just giving up. Arthur was here, just up the stairs and Micah could smell that bit of arousal- just enough for him to follow to lead him to the correct room.

Micah opened the door slowly, seeing Arthur laying on the bed with his clothes scattered on the floor, though he was laying on his stomach and holding onto the pillow, with the blanket up to his hips. He took in a deep breath through his nose, shutting and locking the door behind him before he walked to the bed, climbing on top of Arthur.

“You waiting for me cowpoke?” Arthur hummed, his eyes closed as if he was trying to get some rest, but he stretched, looking at Micah with a small smile. “Course you were. You’re gonna have to pay for that little stunt in the alley Morgan.”

“Just call me Arthur, don’t like it when ya call me those damn nicknames.” Arthur tried to roll over but Micah grabbed him, pushing him down into the bed. “Hey-”

“ _Omega._ ” Micah growled into Arthurs ear, pulling the blanket off of him before he moved his hands to Arthurs ass, his fingers trailing down his ass to between his legs, right behind his cock where he could feel Arthur dripping slick onto the bed. “Even when you’re not in heat you’re still so ready just for me, just a good little omega.” Arthur nodded, burying his face into the pillow as he felt Micah rubbing his fingers over his slit gently, teasing him. “Going to make you regret teasing me like that.”

“Stop talking then, do it.” Arthur was impatient, as always. “Don’t-”

“Knot you, I know.” Arthur nodded his head, pushing his hips back against Micah’s.

“And don’t hold back, you dumbass.” Micah took in a deep breath as Arthur pushed back against him and he made quick work of his pants, getting them off fast before he grabbed Arthurs hips, pushing into him roughly and quick- sinking into him in one thrust. Arthur moaned, arching his back, gripping tightly at the blankets as Micah fucked into him.  
Rough, rushed, and sloppy.

`

`

`

The fifth time was a disaster. Arthurs heat was hitting, he checked his journal for the dates and gnawed at his lip. Hadn’t thought about it, been too busy with Dutch’s plans and helping with robberies that he didn’t even notice the alphas at camp eyeing him up the past few days. Didn’t notice until Dutch had told him. ‘Mac was looking at you in his… Special kind of way Arthur. You’re starting to smell, pack up and head out and I’m sure one of them will follow you.’

So Arthur did that, packed up, walked past everyone in camp, tossed his pack onto his horse before climbing onto her and rode quickly out of the camp. Rode until he was far enough and hidden in a treeline away from any roads, open enough for him to set up a tent and hitch his horse. “Gonna be a long day ain’t it girl?”

Arthur set himself up in his tent, set out some cans of food around and started up a little fire, sat in front of it and stared into the flames. Micah hadn’t been in camp, the two hadn’t even discussed the thing they had going on for the past few weeks, Arthur wasn’t even sure if Micah wanted to join him on a heat. They’d only been together four times, each just a heat of the moment, caused by some sort of adrenaline running through each other. Heats weren’t like that.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before he got into his tent, looking around at it. Uncomfortable, open, cold, and alone. He scowled, taking his shirt off and tossing it onto the tent floor before he moved it around, pulling up the thin blankets and pushing them around the tent floor. Arthur glared at the little makeshift nest he was making, rolling his eyes before he continued to move and push them around, he knew having something from an alpha would help it get more comfortable but for now he’d just make do.

Arthur fell asleep in the tent after he’d made it comfortable, blinking awake when he heard someone approaching the area he was in. He grabbed the gun he’d stashed away and carefully made his want to the tent opening, holding the knife out where he saw Mac walking up. They locked eyes and Mac threw his hands up in the air. “Easy Arthur, its just me. I thought uh, well maybe you’d want some help?” Mac grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes, leaving the tent to sit by the fire now. Mac joined him, sitting next to Arthur with his hand snaking its way up Arthurs back. “Surprised you didn’t ask anyone around camp. You waiting for someone?”

Arthur wasn’t sure if he was or not, if Micah would show up so he shook his head. “Nah, was thinking about going it alone this time around. Tired, could use the rest but you’re welcome to stay if you let me sleep.” Mac laughed, patting Arthurs back. “Anyone else around camp talk about coming around?”

“No not really. Or if they did, I didn’t pay all that much attention. Decided to just come on out for you now.” Macs hand ran up Arthurs back to his neck, his fingers in Arthurs hair for a second. “Your hair is getting long again.” Mac leaned closer, gently tugging Arthurs hair to make him tilt his head back. Arthur closed his eyes, let himself sink into the feeling. “Perfect length for me to tug on it huh?” Mac got closer, his lips just brushing up against Arthurs neck when they both heard a gun click. Arthurs eyes snapped open and he quickly stood up, taking a step back from Mac when he saw Micah standing with a gun aimed at the alpha.

“Whoa, easy there Bell. You can put the gun away.” Mac got up off the ground but Micah kept his gun trained on him the entire time.

“Get away from _my_ omega.” Micah growled the words out and Mac looked back at Arthur before he scowled. “Get your ass out of here.”

“He ain’t yours Bell. We were gonna spend some nice time together like always.” Micah stepped closer to him, his gun pointed between Macs eyes. “Lower the goddamn gun _Micah_. Get the hell out of here, go back to camp with the rest of those slow as hell alphas and-” Micah moved his hand just slightly, shooting right past Macs head- the bullet grazing his ear which made him flinch, touching his ear. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Micah moved first, getting closer until he could grab Mac by his shirt and toss him backwards, Mac stumbled back barely before he lunged forwards, pinning Micah down. Arthur watched as the two began to hit each other- a fight over him at a time like this. Heat in his gut, Arthur trembled. He clenched his fists, watching Micah’s fist connect with Macs nose with a sickening crunch, and Macs fist connect with Micahs eye.

“Stop- both of you-!” Arthur stepped over, pulling Mac off of Micah and shoving him away quickly before he helped Micah to his feet. Mac held his nose, looking between the two of them as blood dripped down his shirt. Arthur made it clear, gripping at Micahs jacket and pressing his face into Micahs neck, mumbling to him to calm down.

“What- Arthur you can’t be serious? Him?” Arthur glared at Mac while Micah put his hand on the small of Arthurs back.

“I think you should go Mac. I’ll see you later.” Mac stared at them for another moment before he cursed, storming off out of the treeline. Arthurs shoulders slumped and he looked at Micah, moving the mans head so he could see where Mac had punched him- it’d be a black eye for sure. “I didn’t think you’d be coming.”

“You should have come and got me.” Micah put his hands on Arthur, gripping at his hips and pressing his face into Arthurs neck- nuzzling him to get rid of the other alphas smell. “I don’t share.”

Arthur tugged Micah back to the tent, getting into it with the alpha before he let the flaps fall closed. “Get that jacket off, come on.” Arthur pushed the article of clothing off Micahs shoulders while the man shrugged it off, tugging it close for a second before he turned and mixed it with the blankets and his own shirt in the nest he’d put together. Better now, much better. He smiled, laying down, opening his arms and legs, motioning for Micah to join him, the other man laying on top of Arthur while Arthurs arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close. Arthur could feel the heat now, his heat, finally kicking up and making his pants uncomfortable quick with the alpha- _his_ alpha- just on top of him now. He pressed his face into Micahs neck, kissing over it while he tangled his fingers in Micahs hair just enough. “Alpha-” He barely got the word out before Micah was moving his hands over Arthurs body.

Gripping at each other, Arthur cupping Micah’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss as Micah made quick work of his pants, pulling them off so he could rub Arthurs ass, move up and feel his slit that was dripping with slick already. Micah broke the kiss, moving down, sitting up slightly and pulling Arthurs hips up with him, making the omega yelp at the sudden movements. Arthur opened his mouth to protest the motions- cut off with a moan when Micahs tongue ran across his slit, dipped into him. Arthur trembled, covering up his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, his legs up on Micahs shoulders.  
“Alpha, alpha-” Arthur moaned, sitting up slightly to grip at Micah’s hair as the man continued his movements, tongue trailing across him, Micah moving to press kisses at his thighs and bite at them and leave marks. Micah wanted to mark Arthur up, make sure everyone knew who he belonged to. “Micah.” Arthur voice broke, he tugged Micahs hair. “Please, I need you alpha.”

Micah ignore him for a moment, continued to press his tongue into Arthur and keep him begging. Lapping up his slick, listening to the way Arthur moaned and felt the way he squirmed at his touch. He gave Arthurs slit a last lick, sat up and wiped his chin, moved Arthurs legs off his shoulders before he unbuckled his pants, pushing them off to finally free his cock. Arthur shifted, pulling his legs up, presenting himself for Micah fully now. His omega. _His omega._ **_His._ **

Micah moved and grabbed Arthurs hands, pinning them down to the floor of the tent with ease before he kissed over Arthurs neck more, biting over the soft skin to mark him up. Arthur hooked his legs around Micahs hips, pushing up against him, trying to get him to take the goddamn hint. He opened his mouth to speak, curling his hands into fists until Micah slowly pressed into him. “Thats it Arthur.”

They moved together, Arthur pushing up against Micah as the man fucked into him, slow and steady- feeling each other. Arthur leaned up, kissing Micah deeply and getting one of his hands free from Micahs, running his fingers through his hair and gripping at it. Arthur trembled, feeling Micah push into him deeper now and he moaned into the kiss, breaking it to tilt his head back, exposing his neck for Micah.

Micah moved, pressing his lips to Arthurs neck before he gripped onto Arthurs hips, moved rougher and faster into him. “Micah! Fuck- Micah-” Arthur repeated his name over and over again, clinging onto Micah, his nails dug into his shoulders, trailing up and down his back to leave marks across him. Arthur moaned, wrapped his legs tighter around Micahs hips, begging for more from him, and Micah obliged.

Harder, rougher, Arthurs nails digging into his skin, Micahs hands moving to cup his chest, ducking his head to kiss and suck at Arthurs chest. His hips move, he pushes in deep until his knot is catching on Arthur before pulling back. “Yes- yes please Micah.” Arthur moves his hips to try and keep him in deep, faltering when Micah slams back into him. “P- Shit- Knot me! God damn it!” Arthur moved his hands back to grasping at Micahs hair. “Knot me, mark me up, christ alive-”

“Easy.” Micah speaks, one word and Arthur closes his mouth, bites his lip and tilts his head back again to bare his neck for the alpha- his alpha. Micah thrusts into him, puts his hands on the ground next to Arthur to keep himself upright as he moves, catching his knot on Arthur more before he sinks into him- cursing under his breath at the feeling. Arthur whined, trembling as he clenched his legs around Micah’s hips and he cums. Arthur moaned as he came, shuddering when Micah moved with quick snaps of his hips, burying himself deep into Arthur before spilling inside of him. Before Arthur can speak Micah grabbed him, pulled him close and sank his teeth into Arthurs neck- bonding him.

“Thank you, christ. Thank you, thank you.” Arthur grumbled, clinging onto Micah as he felt the bond settling in, the heat subsiding just enough for him to relax and lay back. “Thank you.”

`

`

`

`

“Are you alright there son?” Dutch placed a hand on Arthurs shoulder as the man pushed around chunks of his stew. “You’re not eating.”

“I’m fine Dutch, just not very hungry.” Arthur set the bowl down on the ground beside him, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “Haven’t been hungry lately.”

“No you haven’t.” Dutch squeezed Arthurs shoulder. “For a week now…” Arthur looked at Dutch, furrowing his brow. “How long ago was your heat? Your little well… Outing with Micah?” Arthur stared at him for another moment, his eyes widening before he shot up out of his chair.

**_“MICAH!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
